striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Enterprise
HQ]]Enterprise ( ) is a group exclusive to the Strider Hiryu manga and its NES adaptation. The group is referred to as simply The Syndicate in the game's translation, with "Enterprise" being actually used in the game's manual. Its true business name is the Central Control Organization ( )"Strider Hiryu Japanese Magazine Scans". Marukatsu Famicom, October 1988 issue.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 1, Pg. 24. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 2, Pg. 70. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5., although the name is seldom used. Enterprise is a worldwide organization with its main headquarters located in Los AngelesWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 4, Pg. 118. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. It possesses networks spread all over the worldWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 3, Pg. 114. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5., and deals with many varied businesses, the most well-known of which deal with the distribution and replenishment of goods and foodWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 4, Pg. 118. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. Enterprise also conducts the research and development of weaponry. The organization's current president, Faceas Clay, led Enterprise for the last 30 years, attempting to establish a dictatorship over a devastated world. The group infamously developed a brainwashing machine codenamed "ZAIN" following Faceas Clay's instructions, with the intention of controlling all humanity. This eventually put the organization up against Hiryu and Kain. Following their infiltration of the main headquarters, and its subsequent destruction along with the death of all high-ranking figures, the group has likely ceased to exist. Business Distribution Enterprise controls the distribution of food and goods across the world, covering not only civilian needs but also military equipment such as ammunitions and fuel. The company handles distribution of rations around the ruined city of Los Angeles, although in such conditions that food riots occur regularly, with citizens unhappy with the quality of rations attempting to break into the company's headquarters.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 5, Pg. 156. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. As part of their alliance with the Striders, Enterprise also handles the mercenary group's distribution of supplies like food and medicines, elements the organization can't produce by itself.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 4, Pg. 118. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. Weapons Development Enterprise dedicates much of its resources to the research and testing of state-of-the-art weaponry. They focused most of this R&D on the ZAIN Project, a computer system engineered towards the idea of "mind control", the ability to manipulate humans through basic commands. This project was kept in total secrecy by orders of Faceas Clay, who had plans of his own for the system. The company still conducted research on more conventional weaponry which they supplied to the Kazakh Secret Police to support their battle against rebel forces. This included heavy-duty weaponry such as an anti-tank aircraft and the latest model of armored tank, codenamed T-48.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 1, Pg. 11. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. Shortly before their decimation, Enterprise was employing a new type of machine gun known as the Shadowtag Bullets, with the ability to trace a target's movements to boost its accuracyWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 5, Pg. 158. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. The weapon was used against Hiryu during his infiltration of Enterprise's Los Angeles building, but proved useless against his superhuman speed and reflexes. Buildings Main Headquarters Enterprise's main headquarters are located in the city of Los Angeles. The complex is a skyscraper that towers in an area surrounded by ruined and abandoned buildings. The building has several floors, with the massive "Mother ZAIN" terminal built as part of the complex itself. The top floor houses the core of the ZAIN computer, nicknamed Yggdrasil by Faceas ClayWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 5, Pg. 187. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. While security on the building is comprised of trained soldiers, the top floor is under protection of a a machine known as the ZAIN Defense System. Faceas Clay favored machines over humans and trusted them with his life.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 6, Pg. 191. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. Research Institutes Enterprise possessed many research bases spread over the world to carry out development of new weaponry. One of its most important research centers was the Kazakh Federation Mental Institute, which was a front for a laboratory focused on the development of the ZAIN Project. Its existence was kept in total secrecy, and not even the higher-ups of the Kazakh Federation were aware of its locationWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 3, Pg. 85. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. The Institute hired protection from a Special Forces team expert on hand-to-hand combat, as there were no armed soldiers in the building since the use of firearms could compromise the high precision machinery used for researchWada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 3, Pg. 87. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5.. The Institute also relied on Doberman dogs as an extra security measure, which were altered by the ZAIN Project to increase their breed's innate aggressiveness.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 3, Pg. 91. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. ZAIN's development of brain surgery techniques and the creation of its terminals were carried out within the Institute for many years. The Institute also kept an underground dungeon, to restrain people that would be used as guinea pigs in the experiments. Those whose experiments ended in failure suffered a total loss of sanity, but they were kept within their cells, to be used as an extra defense system against intruders.Wada, Tatsumi (November 10, 1989). Strider Hiryû. Chapter 3, Pg. 96. Kadokawa Shoten. ISBN 4-04-713009-5. Following Hiryu and Kain's infiltration, they brought down the whole complex and their experiments. Hiryu and Kain found and destroyed a second Institute in the Amazon rainforest. There are also passing mentions about a Terminal being under construction in the Sahara region as well. Other Bases The NES game provides four extra buildings, located on Egypt, Africa, China and Australia. It is unknown, however, if the Egypt base was part of Enterprise or one of the Secret Police's own bases. All the others housed a ZAIN Terminal and were protected by soldiers, machines and Matic's men. Alliances In order to carry out the ZAIN Project in secret, Enterprise was in need of powerful allies. Their resources of human guinea pigs were obtained through a deal with the Kazakh Secret Police. The corrupt police force would handle those they arrested (mostly members of the local rebellion) to be used in the Kazakh Institute for experimentation, and in exchange they received armaments from the Enterprise. High-ranking officers of the force were well aware of the experiments and the project’s main objective, but willingly looked the other way. Enterprise also sought out an alliance with Matic, the de facto leader of the Striders at the time. Matic provided full support to Enterprise, offering his men as elite guards for the organization’s needs. He has, however, secretly desired control of both the Striders and Enterprise to have the means for world domination. Known members References Category:Groups Category:Manga Content